Aztecs Mob
The Aztecs 'were formed by a Commando slinter group in December 2000 that never rejoined. The small group was re- enforced with seveal Commando meerkats who joined in the following months. Gaia established dominance. The group established well even without none-natal males. In late 2001 a group of Whiskers rovers joined the group with Tryan taking dominance. In late 2002 both Gaia and Tryan disappeared after their last litter. Last Commando female Ricochet established dominance with her brother Rocketeer. The Aztecs' role play center is Region Territory. Dominant Pair When the group formed, Gaia the eldest of the females assumed the dominant female position. The oldest of the males Zeus established dominance till he left the group. in late 2001. A group of rovers from the Whiskers join the group with the eldest male Tryan taking dominance. Almost a year later Gaia was predated leaving her niece Ricochet as the new dominant male. Soon after dominant male Tryan disappeared and Rocketeer took up dominance in his place. Current Members The Aztces have 18 members as of Janaury 2003. Ricochet (VCDF036) (Played by Sir Rock) '''Dominant Female ' Rocketeer (VCDM035) (Played by Aniju Aura) '''Dominant Male Atlas (VAZM001) (Played by Sir Rock) Pandora (VAZF004) (Played by Aniju Aura) Dwarf (VAZM007) (Played by Meerkats123) Steampunk (VAZF009) (Played by Sir Rock) Zotz (VAZM012) (Played by Aniju Aura) Patches (VAZF017) (Played by Meerkats123) Tabiji (VAZM021) (Played by Sir Rock) Whitney (VAZF022) (Played by Aniju Aura) Typhone (VAZM023) (Played by Meerkats123) Kimberly (VAZF024) (Played by Meerkatpaw) VAZF025 (This meerkat is avalaible) Orion (VAZM027) (Played by Aniju Aura) VAZF028 (This meerkat is avalaible) VAZP029 VAZP030 VAZP031 All Known Members List of meerkats who were bon or joined the Aztecs. Gaia (VCDF004) Zeus (VCDM005) Hera (VCDF006) Eris (VCDF008) Shade (VCDM012) Eva (VCDF014) Flame (VCDM013) Vulcan (VCDM015) Rhea (VCDF016) Morpheus (VCDM018) Neptune (VCDM019) Isis (VCDF024) William (VCDM027) Pluto (VCDM031) Rocketeer (VCDM035) Ricochet (VCDF036) Atlas (VAZM001) Oasis (VAZM002) Hukles (VAZF003) Pandora (VAZF004) Power (VAZM005) Violet (VAZF006) Dwarf (VAZM007) Pepillo (VAZM008) Steampunk (VAZF009) Daniela (VAZF010) Ngozi (VAZF011) Zotz (VAZM012) Flutter (VAZF013) VAZM014 Brine (VAZM015) Stoli (VAZM016) Patches (VAZF017) Amara (VAZF018) Andrew (VAZM019) Anna (VAZF020) Tryan (VWM007) Nero (VWM009) Crackle (VWM014) Lucas (VWM029) Gerald (VWM034) Tabiji (VAZM021) Whitney (VAZF022) Typhone (VAZM023) Kimberly (VAZF024 VAZF025 Ferno (VAZM026) Orion (VAZM027) VAZF028 VAZP029 VAZP030 VAZP031 Rivals The Aztecs's main rivals are the Commandos and Lazuli. Their other rivals are the Whiskers and Zappa. Later the Starsky and Gattaca formed near the Aztecs and became their new rivals. History December 2000: Gaia, Zeus, Hera, Shade, Rhea, William, Pluto, Rocketeer and Ricochet splintered and formed the Aztecs. Gaia became the dominant female and Zeus became the dominant male. Gaia gave birth to Atlas, Oasis, Hukles and Pandora. Eva joined the group. Niko, Gothic and Punker appeared. Janaury 2001: '''Morpheus, Vulcan and Neptune joined the group. Flame appeared. Hera was pregnant. '''February 2001: '''Hera gave birth to Power, Violet and Dwarf. '''March 2001: '''Eris and Isis joined the group. Eris gave birth to Pepillo, Steampunk and Daniela. '''April 2001: '''Ghost, Punker, Gothic and Twix appeared, Gaia mated with Ghost. Flame joined the group. Gaia was pregnant. '''May 2001: Gaia gave birth to Ngozi, Zotz and Flutter. Subaru, Padfoot, Butch, Cookie and Elvis appeared. June 2001: '''Subaru, Padfoot, Butch, Cookie, Kolo and Elvis appeared. Elvis mated with Rhea. '''July 2001: Rhea was pregnent. Ngozi was predated. Punker and Tiny appeared. August 2001: '''Rhea gave birth to VAZM014, Brine, Stoli and Patches. Punker, Gothic, Tiny, and Twix appeared. '''September 2001: '''VAZM014 was predated. One encounter with Lazuli and Zappa. '''October 2001: '''Subaru, Padfoot, Butch, Cactus, Cookie, Kolo, Elvis, Ghost, Punker, Gothic, Twix and Tiny appeared. Twix mated with Ricochet. '''November 2001: '''Ricochet was pregnant. Vulcan, Morpheus, Pluto went roving and left the group and joined the Zappa. One encounter with Whiskers. '''December 2001: Ricochet gave birth to Amara, Andrew and Anna. Zeus, Neptune, William and left the group. Rocketeer went roving. Tryan, Nero, Crackle, Lucas and Gerald joined the group. Isis mated with Lucas and Gaia mated with Tryan. Janaury 2001: Isis gave birth to Tabiji and Whitney. Hera, Eris, Rhea and Ricochet were evicted. One encounter with Lazuli. Febaury 2002: '''Gaia was pregnant. Power went roving. Gray and Phobos appeared. Violet and Flutter were Last Seen. '''March 2002: Phobos appeared. Gaia gave birth to Typhon, Kimberly and VAZF025. Hera, Eris, Rhea and Isis were evicted and left. One encounter with Commandos. April 2002: '''Three encounters with Lazuli and two with Commandos. '''May 2002: '''Nero died from a snake bite. Two encounter with Starsky and one Lazuli and Commandos. '''June 2002: '''One encounter with Starsky. '''July 2002: '''Crackle, Lucas and Gerald went roving. '''August 2002: '''Crackle, Lucas and Gerald were Last Seen. Gaia was pregnant. '''September 2002: '''Gaia gave birth to Ferno, Orion and VAZF028. Ricochet, Pandora, Daniela, Steampunk and Patches were evicted. Gaia was predated. '''October 2002: Ricochet became the new dominant female. Tryan disappeared and was Last Seen. November 2002: '''Ferno was Last Seen. One encounter with Whiskers. '''December 2002: Tiny, Twix, Gizmo, Dahvie and Jayy visited. Rocketeer, Atlas, Power, Dwarf, Pepillo, Zotz and Andrew went roving. Power, Peppilo and Andrew were Last Seen. One encounter with Commandos. '''Janaury 2003: '''Ricochet was pregnant. Pandora, Steampunk, Daniela, Patches, Amara and Anna were evicted. Daniela, Amara and Anna were Last Seen. '''February 2003: '''Ricochet gave birth to VAZP029, VAZP030 and VAZP031. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:RP Meerkat Mobs